obludafandomcom-20200213-history
Adolf Junkers
}}Adolf Junkers (アドルフ・ユンカース) is a lock pick responsible for opening the doors of four houses belonging to victims of the middle-aged couple serial murders across Germany between the years of 1993 and 1995. Biography Two years after being hired by Johan to carry out murders of middle-aged couples, he becomes a suspect of interest to Heinrich Lunge, who is investigating the case. Lunge theorizes that the efficiency of the crimes can only mean that there are three people conducting the murders: someone who can get through the alarm system, a lock pick, and the actual killer. Junkers, who was arrested twice in the past due to committing acts of larceny, has been identified at some of the crime scenes, so Lunge begins pursuing him. In 1995, Johan Liebert, who had hired him and his friends "Fritz the Slayer" and "Big Boy Boris," comes to dispose of them and successfully executes Junkers' partners, which causes him to run away in terror. However, his fate is decided when he runs out in front of a passing car, leaving a potentially fatal head injury. Junkers is taken to the hospital where he receives treatment from Doctor Kenzo Tenma. In the process of recovery, the topic of the murders sends him in a state of panic when brought up by Lunge, so Tenma forces him to postpone the interrogation. Lunge leaves a guard behind to watch Junkers until he's ready to confess to ensure nothing happens to him, as he still believes Tenma is responsible for the deaths of Udo Heinemann and two other doctors in 1986. While in rehabilitation, Tenma takes Junkers out for a walk to a grassy spot on the hospital's grounds. There, Junkers tells him about how he become a lock pick: when he was a child, there was a certain clock with a nutcracker popping out of it every hour which he desired to own very badly. He would stand in front of the window, staring at it every day, wishing it was his. Eventually, he tried to steal it by picking the lock, but the unlucky boy was caught in the act. He says that, after that day, picking locks just became his job. The following evening, Tenma is going to a restaurant where he has a date set up by Doctor Becker, but passes by a clock store on the way and sees a clock that looks just like the one Junkers described, so he decides to pick up a present for his patient and heads to the hospital. At the same time, Junkers decides to confess after thinking about what Tenma told him earlier (that people start fresh all the time), and opens his hospital door to tell the guard of his decision. However, Johan has gotten there first, and the guard's poisoned body lies on the floor before him. Junkers enters a state of panic, and runs out of the hospital. During his escape Tenma arrives, and, realizing Junkers is not in his quarters, sees him running down the street from the room's window. He begins to chase after Junkers, and arrives at an abandoned hospital building. The two meet adult Johan, and he shoots Junkers dead before giving Doctor Tenma his thanks for saving him all those years ago. Following that, Johan lets him know he's glad Tenma was able to receive a promotion after he killed the director and the two others. After their reunion, Johan departs into the night, leaving Tenma in a state of utter confusion. Timeline 1963 Birth (his whereabouts for the next thirty years do not intertwine with Monster's storyline). 1993 He and his two partners in crime are hired by Johan to continue the serial killings of middle-aged couples throughout Germany. Junkers' role in this scheme is to unlock the doors. 1995 After having been hurt by a car while trying to escape Johan, who had turned on the trio, he is operated on by Doctor Tenma. Shortly after, to escape from the "monster" chasing after him, Junkers runs to an abandonded building where he is shot to death by his pursuer. Background Little is known about Junkers' past, however, in a conversation with Tenma, he reveals his career as a lock pick began after trying to steal a clock he was infatuated with as a child. Junkers added that his attempted burglary was unsuccessful as he was caught in the act, but after that day, picking locks "just sort of became his job." Before picking locks became his career, he was actually a doctor in the past before losing his job due to disappointing performance, which he reveals in a conversation with Tenma while in his care. This is why he ultimately ended up going down the career path of a lock pick. Another Monster : Main article: Another Monster Junkers was only mentioned in the novel and did not give any significant information about him. Other Quotes "The monster is... coming." Trivia Pictures Sources Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased